headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Where No Man Has Gone Before
"Where No Man Has Gone Before" is the second pilot episode for the 1966 science fiction television series Star Trek. The episode was directed by James Goldstone and written by Samuel A. Peeples and first aired on Thursday evening, September 22nd, 1966. Like all episodes from the series, "Where No Man Has Gone Before" was digitally remastered with upgraded visual effects. This version first aired on January 20th, 2007. Though intended as the first episode of the series, it was actually the third episode broadcast following "The Man Trap" and "Charlie X". The original black and white pilot episode, "The Cage", did not meet the expectations of the NBC network studio heads who wanted a more action-packed "Space Western" style of program. NBC ordered series creator Gene Roddenberry to produce a second pilot with a virtually all-new cast. The only cast member that transitioned from the first pilot to the regular series was Mister Spock played by actor Leonard Nimoy. This episode also introduced the character of James T. Kirk as Captain of the starship [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]]. Other Star Trek staples that were introduced in this episode include Montgomery Scott and Hikaru Sulu (played by James Doohan and George Takei respectively). The remainder of the cast were only seen in the second pilot, several of whom were killed off by the end of the episode. In this episode, the crew of the Enterprise encounter a magnetic storm on the edge of space that evolves Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell into a being with god-like powers. Captain Kirk must determine what kind of threat his old friend now represents to the crew and must answer the impossible question - How do you kill a God? Synopsis James T. Kirk is the captain of the starship [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]]. While playing a game of three-dimensional chess with his Science Officer Mister Spock, he learns about a distress signal originating from an Earth-based space ship, the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] which went missing almost two-hundred years ago. Lieutenant Lee Kelso reports of finding a recording device from the vessel and Kirk orders it beamed over to the Transporter Room. Spock and he go there where they find the pitted, charred recording device sitting on the transporter pad. Kirk has Transporter Chief Montgomery Scott transmit data from the device to Spock's computer on the bridge. On their way to the bridge, they run into First Officer Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell - an old friend of Kirk's from their Academy days. Mitchell takes his seat at the bridge and the others take their stations. While Mister Spock translates the recorder messages from the memory tapes, Captain Kirk summons all department heads to the bridge, including Life Sciences Officer Mark Piper, Chief Engineer Scott, Astro Sciences Officer Sulu and the new ship's psychiatrist, Doctor Elizabeth Dehner. They begin probing this region of space on the far edge of the galaxy while Spock relays reports from the recorder. The information is spotty, but he reveals that the Captain of the SS Valiant made repeated urgent requests from the ship's computer records regarding ESP. Following the deaths of six crewman, he then initiated the ship's self-destruct sequence. Captain Kirk feels that this area of space may present a viable threat and orders the ship away. As they try to leave, they find themselves swept up in the same magnetic storm that once affected the SS Valiant. The ship struggles to break free, but the strong electromagnetic current sweeps over the Enterprise, causing electrical malfunctions and fires on the bridge. An energy surge shoots through Doctor Elizabeth Dehner and Lt. Commander Mitchell and they collapse onto the floor. Spock reports nine casualties and that the ship's main engines are down. Kirk examines Gary Mitchell and notices that his eyes are now sparkling and flecked with silver. He is immediately taken to Sick Bay. Kirk and Spock then speak with Doctor Dehner, who seems to have recovered from the electrical surge. They ask her about people with high ESP ratings and how it could relate to their current predicament. They note that both Mitchell and Dehner have high ESPer score ratings. Elizabeth assures them that ESPers are just people with flashes of insight and should not be perceived as a threat. Spock reminds her about the recording made by the captain of the Valiant. .]] Kirk goes to see Gary Mitchell in Sick Bay. Gary is awake and in good spirits, but still has sparkling, silver eyes. They ruminate about old times at the Academy and Mitchell jokingly says, "You better be good to me". He is anxious to get back to duty, but Kirk wants to keep him under observation. As Kirk turns to leave, Mitchell's voice grows more menacing and he says, "Didn't I say you better... be good to me?" When the Captain leaves, Gary begins reading the ship's computer files. He scans through them at an alarming rate, completely absorbing everything he reads. Doctor Dehner comes into Sick Bay to observe him and sees Gary controlling his heart rate monitor using only the power of his mind. He then shuts the machine off entirely and stops his heart for nearly twenty-two seconds. Elizabeth grows more concerned, particularly when she tests his memory retention abilities by having him repeat a love sonnet he read off the computer word for word. Navigator Lee Kelso comes in to visit Gary and Mitchell warns him about the risks he's taking effecting repairs on the engines. Captain Kirk holds a conference meeting with the bridge crew and department heads to discuss Gary Mitchell's apparent mutation. Doctor Dehner is the only one present who feels that what is happening Gary is a good thing. The others are wary of his rapidly developing abilities and Spock feels that the threat he represents could have drastic consequences for everybody. Soon he will regard the rest of the crew as not only obsolete, but as an annoyance. When the meeting concludes, everyone leaves except for Spock and Kirk. Spock recommends stranding Mitchell on the planet Delta-Vega, which is only a few light days away. In lieu of that, he feels the only other recourse is to kill him. Kirk doesn't care for either option. Regardless, he solemnly tells Spock to set course for Delta-Vega. In Sick Bay, Mitchell entertains himself by using telekinesis to get himself a cup of water. Kirk, Spock and Dehner come into the room. Mitchell reads all of their thoughts. He knows they're in steady orbit over Delta-Vega and that it is Spock's desire to kill him before he grows any more powerful. Mitchell demonstrates his power by lashing out at Kirk with a burst of electricity from his fingers. He then turns his attack against Mister Spock. Kirk and Spock tackle Gary and Elizabeth gives him a sedative to knock him out. They bring him to the Transporter Room where Mister Scott beams the entire party down to a lithium cracking station on Delta-Vega. While Kelso and Lieutenant Alden check the station's fuel bins, Kirk places Gary Mitchell behind a protective force field. He knows that Gary intends on taking control of the ship. Mitchell taunts Kirk, baiting him into trying to kill him then throws himself against the electrified force field. The shock momentarily turns Gary back to normal, but within seconds, his eyes glaze over and he regains his ESPer abilities. Mister Spock orders a phaser rifle to be brought down from the Enterprise. Captain Kirk has Lieutenant Kelso rig the lithium bins to explode with orders to detonate them if Mitchell breaks free. Once the remainder of the technicians recharge the Enterprise 's engines, Kirk summons everyone to meet in the control room. Mitchell knows that they plan on abandoning him here on Delta-Vega. He bides his time until everyone has gone elsewhere then uses his telekinesis to wrap a power cable around Kelso's neck, strangling him to death. Gary then uses his electrokinesis abilities to neutralize Kirk and Spock. Dehner however, having been more sympathetic towards him than the others is allowed to live. Mitchell shuts down the force field to his cell. Suddenly, Elizabeth's natural affinity towards extrasensory perception causes her to mutate as well. Her eyes begin sparkling just like Gary's. Moments later, Doctor Piper comes into the room and revives Kirk. He tells him that saw Gary and Elizabeth heading off towards the canyon. Kirk wants him to wait until he's gone before reviving Spock. He picks up Spock's phaser rifle and tells Piper that he intends on bathing the entire planet in lethal neutron radiation. Mitchell takes Dehner out into the middle of the wilderness and uses his god-like power to transform the terrain into a virtual paradise. Her perceives Kirk's presence as the Captain tries to sneak up on him with the phaser rifle. Elizabeth approaches Kirk and he is startled to see that she is just like him now. Elizabeth still maintains a portion of her humanity and warns Kirk that he should leave. Gary appears and Kirk fires the phaser rifle at him, but it has no effect. Gary uses his power to taunt Kirk, creating a shallow grave for him with an accompanying tombstone. Mitchell is completely convinced that he is a god now and uses his telekinesis to force Kirk to his knees. He forces him to assume a position of prayer. Elizabeth cannot stand by and allow this continue. She turns against Mitchell and fires her energy charge at him. Gary responds in kind, but his power is greater than Dehner's and she falls to the ground. She electrocutes him again and is able to weaken him long enough to give Kirk a fighting chance. Captain Kirk tackles Gary and the two begin trading punches. After an exhaustive fight, Jim manages to flip Mitchell into the shallow grave. He scoops up the phaser rifle and fires at the rocky cliffs above them. The blast shears off an outcropping of rock that falls on top of Mitchell, crushing him. Dehner apologizes for the part she played in this and then succumbs to her injuries. Captain Kirk beams back up to the ship. He records in his official Captain's Log that Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell and Doctor Elizabeth Dehner gave their lives in the line of duty. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Stardate 1312.4 - 1313.3 * Production code number: 6149-02 * The events in this episode take place in the year 2265. * First appearances for James T. Kirk, Montgomery Scott and Hikaru Sulu. * First episode to feature the infamous opening narration that becomes a signature for the entire franchise. "Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before." * Second appearance of Mister Spock, the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]], the Enterprise bridge and the Transporter Room. * Only appearances for Gary Mitchell, Elizabeth Dehner, Mark Piper, Lieutenant Alden, Yeoman Smith and Lee Kelso. * First appearance of Sick Bay. * First reference made to Starfleet Academy. * First appearance of phaser rifles. * William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy are the only actors listed in the opening credits. * Spock's appearance in this episode is slightly altered from his appearance in "The Cage" and more in line with how he will look throughout the remainder of the series. His hairline is slightly longer and immaculately groomed, but his eyebrows are still bushier and more pronounced from what fans will come to recognize as the trademark Spock look. * At this point in the series, the production crew had yet to firmly establish the costume designs that will be used throughout the show. Captain Kirk wears the gold tunic of a command officer, but it is accompanied by a collared undershirt that is not used in subsequent episodes. Spock is also wearing command gold; the only time he will do so in the series. Montgomery Scott, Lee Kelso and Gary Mitchell wear tan tunics while Hikaru Sulu wears a blue tunic. These will all be altered in further episodes. * Hikaru Sulu is introduced as the head of the Astro Sciences department in this episode. In future episodes he will act as the helmsman for the Enterprise. * This is the first episode that indicates that Spock is half-human. He is not revealed to be a Vulcan until "The Man Trap", which is actually the first aired episode of the series. * Captain Kirk mistakenly refers to Yeoman Smith as Jones. This becomes a regular pattern of behavior for Kirk as he often mis-pronounces or mis-remembers the names of various female crew members throughout the course of the series. * Lieutenant Alden's full name is revealed as Daniel Alden in the Star Trek: My Brother's Keeper: Constitution novel by Michael Jan Friedman. * If this episode had been aired in the correct sequence, Lieutenant Alden would have been the first African American character featured on Star Trek. As it turns out, that honor goes to Nyota Uhura, who appeared in "The Man Trap", the first episode of the series to actually be broadcast. * Actor Gary Lockwood, who plays Gary Mitchell in this episode will go on to play the role of astronaut Frank Poole in Stanley Kubrick's 1968 sci-fi opera 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Lee Kelso is placed in charge of repairing the Enterprise 's engines even those such a duty would fall under Montgomery Scott's responsibilities. * In this episode, Spock is still holding the rank of Lieutenant. With Gary Mitchell's death, he is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. * The special effects used to change Gary Lockwood and Sally Kellerman's eye color is the same technique used on John Agar in the 1957 sci-fi b film The Brain from Planet Arous. * This is the first episode of Star Trek with Paul Baxley as a stunt performer. In later episodes, he will regularly work as a stunt double for William Shatner. * Hal Needham worked as the stunt double for actor Gary Lockwood in this episode. * This is the only television acting work for Andrea Dromm, who plays Yeoman Smith in this episode. Bloopers * In Sick Bay, Elizabeth Dehner states that Gary Mitchell had been "dead" for twenty-two seconds even though less than half that time actually passed between the moment his life functions ceased and the moment that he revived. See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * Where No Man Has Gone Before at Wikipedia * "Where No Man Has Gone Before" at Memory Alpha * "Where No Man Has Gone Before" at Memory Beta * * * Category:1966/Episodes Category:September, 1966/Episodes Category:James Goldstone